


Stress Cooking

by GalacticJustin



Category: A New Brain - Finn/Lapine
Genre: I love them so much, I’m bad at summarizing, M/M, The summary is really bad, They r just cute, a bit of kissing bc ;), a new brain kills me, it’s very late and I’ve slept 8 hours total in the last 3 days, roger just loves his bf, so so so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticJustin/pseuds/GalacticJustin
Summary: Roger came home from a sailing trip early with the intent of surprising his boyfriend, but ends up finding something he could’ve never imagined





	Stress Cooking

Roger arrived at his apartment, excited to see his boyfriend again after three days on the water. He had asked Gordon to come with him, but he had declined the offer saying he had too much work to do. Roger was sure this was at least partly true, but he couldn’t help but remember Gordo’s loathing of sailing. One time he tried to take him for a few days and he complained the entire time. They laughed about it now but at the time, Roger was about five seconds away from throwing Gordon off the boat. 

Roger quietly hummed to himself as he pulled his keys out of his pocket and slid them into the lock. He tried to be as stealthy as possible so he could surprise Gordon, who thought he was not going to be home for another two days. Roger had decided to come back early because it had started to rain and he could honestly say he would much rather spend time with his maniac composer than be battered by wind and rain.

Slowly opening the door to make sure the creaking was kept to a minimum, Roger let himself into the apartment. His ears picked up the sound of Gordon singing, and even though it was muffled from the distance, Roger still marveled at the sound. Though the tired composer would try to deny it, he had a truly amazing voice. 

He placed his bags down onto the ever increasing pile of books and magazines by the door. He made a mental note to try and clean up the apartment soon even though he knew it would be a wasted effort. Gordon was a mess. The man would put his books anywhere besides the bookshelf and he just threw torn out notebook pages in the general direction of the trash, never actually making it in.

Roger wasn’t exactly sure where Gordon was, so he tried to follow the sound of “Your Fault” from Into the Woods that was coming from the kitchen. He accidentally tripped over a pile of papers and hoodies that Gordon must have left out. He let out a muffled cry as he stumbled, trying and failing to stay as quiet as possible. He heard Gordon’s singing stop abruptly at the sound of his tripping.

Roger mentally cursed at himself, quickening his pace so he could try and find him first at the very least. He got to the kitchen and entered the bright room. Roger froze in his place to take in the scene. Gordon was standing in the middle of the kitchen holding dry spaghetti as what seemed like some sort of makeshift weapon. Surrounding him were at least 8 pots and countless bowls. There were jars of empty marinara sauce littered around the small space.

Roger and Gordon held each other’s gaze for at least 30 seconds, Roger looking confused and Gordon looking like a deer caught in the head lights. Gordon’s face flushed a bright red as he stood frozen with his spaghetti weapon pointed towards Roger. 

“Um.....welcome home, homo! Shit, I mean, Honey!” Gordon was the first one to speak, his face getting redder by the second. He placed the dry spaghetti on the counter and gave Roger, who was still frozen in surprise, a quick peck on the lips. “Anyways, I have somewhere to be right now so....bye!” 

Gordon tried to rush out of the kitchen, but Roger snapped out of his daze and grabbed his arm to try stop him. Gordon tried to tug himself away, but Roger just tightened his grip and pulled the shorter man towards himself. Gordon stumbled towards the taller man. Roger tried to meet Gordon’s eyes, but the shorter man pointedly turned himself away from Roger. 

Roger saw the determination in Gordon just from the tensing of his shoulders, so he took the next best approach and wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Gordon’s shoulder. 

“So, do you want to explain what’s going on here?” Roger said softly, pressing a kiss to the stubborn mans cheek and smiling. Gordon shook his head slightly to signal that he wasn’t planning on talking anytime soon. Roger peppered the side of Gordon’s face with kissed in an attempt to make him smile, but nothing seemed to be working. Gordon was doing his absolute best to not let his boyfriend break him.

Roger gave up on the kisses and tried to maneuver himself so he was facing Gordon instead of being pressed against his back, but Gordon just moved his body the same way Roger went, making it impossible for Roger to see him face-to-face. Roger let out a heavy sigh as this continued, silently wishing that his boyfriend wasn’t so stubborn all the time.

Eventually, Roger grew tired and just grabbed Gordon’s shoulders and spun him around. Gordon pointedly looked up at the ceiling so Roger wouldn’t be able to look him in the eyes and make him crack. Gordon knew that if Roger was able to look him in the eyes, he would break immediately, so he couldn’t let himself fall victim to his boyfriend’s attempt to make him spill.

Roger let out a sigh as Gordon continued to look anywhere but at him. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal, but knowing Gordon, Roger was going to have to give it his all to make him talk. 

“Are we going to talk or are you going to keep looking at the ceiling?” Roger said, a little bit of annoyance evident in his voice.

“Jeez, it isn’t my fault the ceiling is so interesting.” Gordon said, raising his eyebrows, but still directing his eyes away from Roger. 

After five more minutes of silence, Roger decided that he was going to do anything necessary to get his boyfriend to tell him what was happening. Roger grabbed the sides of Gordon’s face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Gordon made a noise of protest at first, but eventually gave in and let Roger slip his tongue into his mouth. 

Roger pressed the shorter man backwards till his back hit the wall. Gordon whined slightly as Roger pressed him up against the wall. Things became sloppier as it started to heat up more. Roger slipped his hand into Gordon’s hair and tugged, eliciting a loud moan from the brunette. Roger trailed kisses down Gordon’s face, eventually reaching his neck. Gordon bit his lip to try and stop the small moans and gasps coming from him. Roger lifted Gordon up against the wall gripping under his thighs as Gordon wrapped his legs around Rogers back. Roger moved his mouth back to Gordon’s and tugged hard on the composers hair again. 

After a few minutes of making out, Roger wrapped his arms against Gordon’s back tightly and moved away from the wall. He sat both himself and Gordon down on the ground. He pressed on the shorter mans chest to get him to lay back against the tiled floor. Gordon obeyed and Roger moved on top to straddle his waist. He kissed Gordon hard, trying to make sure the man didn’t notice the sailors hands moving towards his sides. Before Gordon could realize what was happening, Roger had begun to tickle him.

Gordon let out a laugh that could also pass as a scream. His legs flailed as Roger continued to tickle him. 

“Tell! Me! What! Was! Going! On!” Roger said loudly, continuing his tickling torture against his helpless boyfriend. 

“OKAY I WILL” Gordon managed to get out through his laughter. Tears streamed down the shorter mans face as his laughter continued. 

Roger raised an eyebrow as Gordon raised his hands in defeat. He slowly ceased his tickling and looked down at Gordon, awaiting his explanation. 

“Okay, so it’s just a thing I do whenever i feel stressed or lonely. I’ll make a shitton of spaghetti to try and distract myself from everything else. I’m honestly not sure why i do it, but it helps and I am always able to clean it up before you come home. Well, I was, until now of course. I just really like spaghetti.” Gordon explained, averting his eyes from Roger, who was staring down at him. 

Gordon felt himself being pulled into a hug and tensed for a second before relaxing in his boyfriends embrace. 

“I love you and I’m sorry I tickle tortured you.” Roger mumbled into Gordon’s ear, causing the composer to chuckle. Gordon pulled back so he could press his forehead against Rogers. 

“I love you too even though you tickle tortured me.” 

Roger pressed a soft kiss to Gordon’s lips, making the other man smile widely. 

“You are so beautiful, you know that, right?” Roger pressed a kiss to the tip of Gordon’s nose. Gordon snorted, causing his eyes to crinkle around the corners. Roger brought his hand up to Gordon’s face and looked at his boyfriend in pure love and adoration. 

“Oh yeah, right. That’s one funny joke.” Gordon said, rolling his eyes at Roger.

“Are you serious? You just can’t see yourself the way I see you. You are the definition of beauty. The way your eyes crinkle at the corners and your nose scrunches up when you laugh, the way your smile makes your whole face light up, even the way that you stress cook spaghetti. Everything about you is perfect. How did I ever get so lucky?” 

“How did you get so lucky? Rog, are you serious? How did I get so lucky is the real question. How on earth can a train wreck like me find a person as perfect as you. Someone who loves me for my faults, who is caring and loving towards everyone, and who sees the best in people. You are such a good person and I love you so fucking much.” 

Roger smiled at the composer before bringing their lips together in a loving kiss. After a few second, they both pulled back. Gordon rested his head on Rogers chest, lulled into a calm trance by his heartbeat. Roger pressed a kiss to the top of Gordon’s head, marveling at the complete happiness he felt.

“I know we are having a moment, but you really need to finish what you started earlier.” 

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to fucking finish it’s been sitting in my notes for over a month


End file.
